Is There Life After Love
by Lyonene
Summary: Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, we weren't meant to be?" Lindsay demanded. "I mean, you are great and all but... You're just not what I want in a man. I'm sorry Mark. That's just the way it is." MarkxOC, GlennxOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another from the vault, written in early 2000, I think and another fluffy piece. My writing was so horrible back then! LOL, but here it is regardless._

**  
1**

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, we weren't meant to be?" Lindsay demanded. "I mean, you are great and all but... You're just not what I want in a man. I'm sorry Mark. That's just the way it is." She looked at him as if he were a child needing to have everything explained to him.

Mark looked down at her calmly. He couldn't believe that after a year of what was, at least he had thought, was a serious and dedicated relationship, Lindsay wanted out. The thing was, he didn't know why. "Lindz, I don't know why you're doing this. What went wrong?" He asked her quietly.

Lindsay stomped her foot in a frustrated gesture. "Mark, it's..." She took a deep breath and ran her hands threw her perfectly permed blond tresses. "You're just to... to... to you."

"To me?" Now he was really confused.

"Don't ask me to explain it but... You're just strange Mark. You're smothering me and I need my space. Okay?"

Mark nodded. "Fine, Lindz. Whatever you want."

She smiled brightly. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He forced himself to return the smile, even though he wanted to rip out her heart seeing as how she just broke his. "No."

"I got to go now. I'll see you sometime." Then Lindsay walked out of his locker room.

Mark sat down on the couch totally depressed. When she said that she needed to talk to him, he knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant little chat. But he hadn't expected her to do this. He thought that they had something good going. He wasn't aware that he had been smothering her. Attentive maybe, but smothering?

"Hey man."

Mark looked up to see his best friend, Glenn Jacobs. "Hey."

"I seen Lindz go by. Did she win the lotto or something?"

"Why?"

Glenn sat across from Mark on a steel chair. "Because she was grinning like she was the happiest woman alive."

Mark slumped back feeling even more dejected. "No. She just broke up with me."

"Oh..." Glenn sat there quietly for a moment. "She say why?"

"I'm to intense and I smothered her."

"Intense and smothering. I can see how that would bother a woman. But what I can't see is where she got the idea that that's what you were. If anything she was smothering you."

Mark tensed up. "She isn't here to defend herself so don't go talking her down."

Glenn stood up with an apologetic gesture. "Mark, I'm just stating the facts. You ain't got to bite my head off for it."

"Leave Glenn. Or else I'm going to do something worse then biting off your head." Mark threatened. "Like busting you in the mouth."

Glenn moved towards the door. "You know something? I can't honestly see how she left you. She had you right where she wanted you. Wrapped around her little finger." He took off after that.

Mark stared at the door in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe what his best friend had just said. "No, Lindz wasn't trying to control me." He told himself. In his heart, Mark knew that Glenn was right. She wanted to mold him into her own personal play toy. When he hadn't gone along with her game plan, she decided to go elsewhere, to find someone dumb enough to play by her rules. Mark felt a bitterness rise in his chest. He wanted to hurt Lindz for what she had done to him. He wanted to make her feel the heart wrenching pain that he was.

***

Alexandria and her best friend, Dannie, eagerly waited for the show to begin in their front row seats. They were at a WWF house show at the Civic Center in Canton, Ohio. Generally they saved their money for the T.V. events but this time their two favorite wrestlers were going to be here. The Undertaker and Kane.

"Oh my God, I am so excited!" Dannie said.

"Calm down girl. You're going to make me hyper." Alex whispered.

"You are hyper!"

"And you're insane!" Alex gestured to Dannie's outfit. "Only a madwoman would wear that!"

Dannie was in a pair of daisy duke jean cut-offs that were as short as they could be without being called 'indecent' by the law's standards. And a black shirt that was cut above the belly with no sleeves, it had KANE scrawled on it in blood red.

"I like to stand out." Dannie replied with a grin.

"I noticed."

"At least I'm not a man wanna-be." she teased.

Alex looked down at her black flare jeans and black Harley Davidson tank top. "I do not look like a man!"

"I'm joking." Dannie looked up as the lights dimmed. "It's starting!"

The two quit bickering and settled down to watch. It started out with Viscera taking on Bob Holly in a hardcore match. Neither was all that interested in it. They were here to see the 'brothers.'

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get a water. You want anything?" Alex asked, standing up.

Dannie looked up at her. "Yeah, I want Kane but I'll take a water."

"Smartass." Alex made her way back to the refreshment area. She waited patiently at the back of the line. When it was her turned to be served, most of the other people were back in their seats. "Great... I missed the show." she thought. "Two waters please."

"Two-fifty." The man behind the counter said with a bored look.

Alex dug into her pocket for her wallet. "Oh no." She had accidentally left it with Dannie. "Um..."

"Lady, that's two dollars and fifty cents. You either got it or you don't." he told her.

"I left my wallet out in the arena. Um..."

"Here." The money was held out.

Alex turned to see Mark Callaway, aka the Undertaker, standing there. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Get me a water too." he instructed. Mark handed her the two bottles.

"Thanks." she fumbled. "I can... uh... pay you back. I just need..."

He cut her off. "Don't worry about it."

A million things flooded her mind to say to him. She wanted to tell him how much she adored and loved him. How much she respected him. The only thing Alex could get out was, "Damn, you are tall!"

Even with what had just happened with Lindsay, Mark couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, I think."

Alex blushed. "I can't believe I said that." she muttered.

"How come?"

"Because you've probably got better things to do then listen to me exclaim how tall you are."

"Not for at least an hour." Mark replied. He looked past the woman and seen Lindsay talking to someone. "What is she still doing here?" he wondered. He spotted Paul Levesque standing in front of her. That was a shock since Paul didn't make appearances at house shows unless he absolutely had too. Then it hit him. Mark felt ill seeing Paul stroking Lindz's bare arms. The way she was smiling was enough to make him want to kill.

"Are you all right, Mr. Callaway?" the woman asked with a concerned look.

Mark looked down at her, a smile forming. Two could play this little game. "I'm fine, darlin'." he drawled slowly. "Call me Mark."

She blushed. "Okay."

"What's your name hon?"

"Alexandria."

"Alexandria." He repeated. "That's nice."

Alex smiled again. "Thanks." She was inwardly on the verge of hyperventilating. her idol was talking to her, calling her 'darlin' and 'hon!'

"Would you like to sit down with me for awhile?" he asked with a sexy grin. "I don't have to get around for another hour or so..."

"S-sure." Alex stuttered. She felt like slapping herself. "Calm down you idiot." she mentally scolded.

Mark casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her over to a bench. He chuckled when he felt a small tremor course through her body. "Uncomfortable?"

"No." Alex whispered.

Mark sat down with Alex next to him. He didn't remove his arm. He was aware that Lindsay was discreetly watching him while still managing to flirt with Paul. He caught her eye and smiled broadly. She turned back to Paul feeling slighted.

"So Alex, tell me something about yourself."

Alexandria looked up at him surprised. "Myself? Like what?"

He laughed in amusement. "Well, you could start out by telling me what you do for a living."

Alex flushed in excitement as she started talking. "I write children stories and suspense novels."

"Are any of them published?"

"Two children's books and one novel. I'm trying to work out a deal with a publisher."

Mark listened as Alex talked. He wasn't really paying all that much attention. Occasionally he would put in a 'go on' or 'uh huh' to keep her going. He was smiling the entire time. Mostly it was because Lindz was beginning to get jealous and having a hard time in keeping it to herself.

"So that's about it." Alex finished.

"Huh?" he looked back down at her.

"The publisher said that they'd call me back in a week or two and that's it." she repeated. "I must be boring you to death with all this..."

"No no no." Mark assured her. "You're not." he glanced up at the hallway clock and seen that it was about time for his match. "As much as I hate to do this, I need to go get around for my match."

"Oh, ok." A small look of disappointment crossed her face. "It was really cool talking to you."

"Same here." Mark took her hand and stood up. He walked her over to the entrance to the seats, which was conveniently near the spot Lindsay and Paul were at. "In fact Alex, I'd like to do it again."

"Really?" Alexandria's face lit up.

"Yeah, really. May I have your phone number?"

"Sure..." Alex pulled a small notebook and black pen from her back pocket. She quickly jotted down her name and number. "Here you go." She tore the sheet of paper out and handed it to him shyly.

Mark gave her another sexy little grin. He knew that Lindz was listening to every word that was being exchanged. "Is it all right if I call you sometime?"

"Anytime."

Mark was about to say something when he heard: "Paul, would you like to go out for some drinks?" He watched as Lindz ran her hands over Paul's broad chest. She wasnt going to allow him to beat her at her own game.

"Sure Lindz." Paul agreed eagerly.

Mark made himself focus on Alex again. "I have to go now. I'll give you a call soon."

"Okay." Alex nodded.

Just to spite Lindsay, Mark bent down and hugged Alex. Alex let out a muffled gasp as she felt his arms enclose around her. He moved so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Real soon." he whispered, staring holes through Lindz. She was now eyeing him furiously.

When Mark let her go, Alex was flushed pink. "Um... it was nice meeting you Mark. I better go now." She was so tongue tied that she was fumbling over her words.

He lowered his voice to a seductive pitch. "It was very nice meeting you Alexandria."

With a small giggle she disappeared threw the arch.

Mark turned, flashed Lindz a triumphant smile, and went to his locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Where the hell have you been?" Dannie demanded as Alex sat back down. She took a slightly warm water.

Alex looked at her friend with a wide smile. "You will never guess who I was just talking too!"

"The food vender."

"Try again."

"Some janitor."

"Dannie, be serious!"

"Mark Callaway."

Dannie's eyes barrowed suspiciously. "You're yanking my chain. Don't lie like that Al."

"I'm not lying!" Alex swore. "I really did meet him!"

"Prove it."

"I can't."

Dannie grinned. "Nice rib Al. You almost had me believing you."

Alex sighed but didn't say anything.

Finally it was time for the Undertaker and Kane versus Edge and Christian tag team match. This was going to be short. E&C came out first. When the 'brothers' entered, Dannie rose to her feet. "Kane! Over hear!"

Kane looked over and smiled under his mask. He made a small gesture, acknowledging her.

Dannie sat back down with a longing sigh. "He noticed me."

"Everyone did!"

"I thrive on attention."

"Believe me, I know."

The match was as expected. Short and painful, for E&C at least. Kane did his flip from the ropes and started up the ramp. He stopped at the top to look back at Dannie. He pointed to her.

Mark walked around the ring, trying to get rid of the energy and hype that he was still carrying from the match. He spotted Alex with another woman, he went over and leaned against the rail.

"Hey darlin'."

Alex's eyes grew wide again. Dannie was for was, a loss for words. She just stood there gaping. "Hey Mark." Alex said after a moment.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Mark, this is Dannie. Dannie, this is Mark." Alex said with a grin. She was enjoying have the last laugh at Dannie's expense.

"Nice to meet you." Dannie got out.

"Pleasure's all mine." he replied. "Later Alex. Nice meeting you Dannie."

"Bye." They echoed.

Grinning he went backstage.

Alex looked over at Dannie. "I think I'm going to let the shock wear off before I harass you."

***

"Dannie, have you seen my skirt?" Alexandria shouted. She bent down to rummage threw the bottom of her closet.

"Nope." Dannie walked into Alex's bedroom. "Nice undies."

Alex stood up with a glare. she was in a white silk blouse and her Scooby Doo bikini cuts. "Bite me. I need that skirt!"

"Which one?"

"The long black one. It has a slit up the back."

Dannie looked a little guilty. "That one... Maybe I have something you could borrow."

"Where is my skirt?" Alex demanded angrily.

"I borrowed it."

"So go get it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Dannie shifted in the doorway. "Because I loaned it to Karen."

"You what?" Alex screamed. "Damn it Dannie! I need that skirt!"

"Calm down Al. What is so important that you need that skirt?"

"I have a meeting with the publishers. I'm trying to get them to take me under contract."

"Oh..."

Alex sat down in the middle of the room. She burst into tears.

Dannie rolled her eyes. "Alex, you can wear a different skirt."

"No, I can't." she sobbed.

"Why not?"

"That was my only one!"

The phone rang. "Saved." Dannie muttered, hurrying out to answer it.

Alex pulled her knees up to her face. "Oh God..." she moaned.

"Alex, phone!"

Sighing, she got up and went to the living room. She took the phone from Dannie with a low growl. "Hello?"

"Hello darlin'."

Her heart nearly stopped. "Mark?"

"You remembered. I'm flattered." he teased.

"Hell yes! I'm flattered that you remembered." she told him seriously.

"Why's that?"

"Just am."

"I see. What are you doing right now?"

"Um... talking to you."

Mark chuckled. "No, really, what are you doing?"

"Looking for some clothes." Alex cleared her throat. "Why?"

"Well, I'm in downtown North Canton. I thought maybe you'd like to meet me somewhere." he said. "That is... unless you got other plans."

Alex looked around for Dannie. She found her listening in on the cordless. "What should I say?" she mouthed.

"Yes, of course!" Dannie hissed.

"What about the meeting?"

"Cancel!"

"I..."

"Alex? You there?" Mark asked.

"Yes."

"If you don't want to, that's all right."

Alex frowned. "No! I mean, I do. It's just... I kinda got this meeting I was supposed to go to. But... it fell through."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Where are you at?"

"My hotel."

"Where should I meet you at?"

His voice grew husky. "My hotel."

Dannie clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Um... I guess I can. Give me an hour."

"Okay."

After getting the address, she hung up. Alex looked at Dannie. They both started screaming.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Dannie exclaimed over and over again.

"What am I doing?" asked Alex.

"Hell if I know. But more importantly, what are you going to wear?"

Thirty minutes later, Dannie had completed her 'miracle make-over' as she called it. Alexandria was dressed in black stretch pants and a black see threw crochet sweater.

"I look like a slut." Alex lamented, as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

"You do not." Dannie scolded. "You look sexy and you know it."

"Like a sexy slut then."

"That'll work."

Dannie grinned. "Okay now, you'd better get going if you're going to meet your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alex protested, blushing furiously. "For one, I just met him. Two, he's probably already got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, in every state. You're his new Ohio one." Dannie teased.

Alexandria grabbed her purse. "Whatever." Then she left before she lost her nerve.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Mark waited impatiently for Alexandria to arrive. Why did women need an hour to get around? Some pants and a tee shirt would do just fine. He sighed as he ran his hands threw his hair. The Mark sat down in a chair and thought about why he had invited Alex to come see him. He felt guilty about using her to make Lindz jealous. So, he was going to tell her the truth and say he was sorry.

Mark nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a soft knock at the door. He got up to answer it. His eyes widened when he seen Alex's outfit.

"Um... Come in." he held the door open for her.

Alex gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She brushed past him. Mark couldn't help but breathe in the light scent of her perfume. he was grateful that she didn't wear a lot like some women tended to do.

"Like Lindz." he thought ruefully

Alex looked around the room curiously. She was also a little nervous. "What am I doing here?" she kept asking herself over and over again. "Have I completely lost my mind?"

"Would you like something to drink Alexandria?" Mark asked, moving towards the small bar.

"A water please."

An amused smile crossed his handsome face. "Water? You don't drink?"

"Not in the early afternoon I don't."

"Oh..." He placed a glass of what appeared to be soda water out. "There you go." He took a shot of Jack Daniels for himself.

"Thanks." Alex sipped her water. "So, what did you want to see me about?" she asked in what she was hoping to be a casual tone.

For the first time, Mark looked somewhat nervous. "Please, sit down." he gestured to the couch. Alex did as he requested. Mark took a seat next to her. "Um..."

The welcome sound of the telephone ringing saved him.

"Hello?"

"Mark, this is Glenn. How's it going?"

"Fine until you called." Mark said harshly.

"Hey man, don't shoot the messenger."

"What's the word?"

"There's going to be a bash in Cleveland tonight. You want to come?"

"Not really."

Glenn sighed. "Mark, you need to get out. Come on, you can bring a date or I can hook you up with some chick."

Mark stood up to move to the other side of the room. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Chris and Joanie. Shane and Marissa. Brian and Sean are bringing their current girlfriends. I'm going solo and finding someone there. Um..." Glenn coughed. "Paul and Lindsay."

Mark scowled. She was already showing off her new man. "Okay Glenn, count me in."

"Cool. You need any help finding a date?"

"Nope. But I could get you one maybe."

Glenn laughed. "Is she hot?"

"Better looking than you." Mark joked.

"Better bring her then."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Later man." Glenn hung up.

Chuckling, Mark put the phone back on its base. He sat back down. "Sorry about that. It was a friend calling to remind me of a party tonight."

Alexandria smiled warmly. "That's all right. What was it you were saying before the phone rang?"

He returned the smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for tonight." Alex's mouth dropped open. Laughing softly, he reached over to shut it. He left his hand there, cupping her chin. "Please?"

"I'd l-love too." she managed to choke out.

He pulled back. "That's great. if you give me your address I'll pick you up about four-thirty. It's a rather long drive."

Alex automatically reached for her purse. "Yeah, I know." She took out a pen. "Do you have something I could write on? I forgot my notebook."

Mark grinned. "Catastrophe!" He looked for a piece of paper. "Um... We might have a problem."

"Here." Alex grabbed his arm and turned it so his wrist was up. She wrote her address in the palm on his hand. "Better then paper. It's reusable."

"Hey!"

"What?"

Mark groaned. "I'm getting scribbled on."

"Just look at it this way. You're being inked again." she joked.

"Smartass." Mark growled, before bursting out into a laugh.

"That hurt. You can't pick me up now." she told him with a pouty look.

Mark smiled. "Poor baby."

Alex sniffled. "Boo hoo yourself." Then she started laughing as well. "I'd better get going if I'm going to be around in time."

"Okay." He stood up and walked her to the door. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Hey Mark, how am I supposed to dress?" she asked.

"Preferably in clothes."

Alex mocked punched him. "Seriously!"

"It's a fancy party that Vince is throwing." Mark said. Then he quickly added, "Um Vince McMahon. So it's going to be a formal thing."

"I know who Vince is. Are you sure you want to take me? I'm not really a glitzy type of person."

"Neither am I. And yes, I want to take you. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to be my date, now would I?"

"I guess not." Alex still looked doubtful.

Mark took hold of her shoulders. "Alexandria, listen, you are just as good as any of those people that will be there. We'll have a great time, I promise." He squeezed her shoulders to emphasize. "Okay?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"You know that woman you were with at the show last night?"

"Dannie? What about her?"

"Would you ask her if she'd like to go?"

Alex frowned. "What for?"

"To be a date for my friend."

"Sure. She might be whacky though." she warned.

"No more then him."

"If you say so. See you later Mark." Alex left.

Mark closed the door then went to get around. He was looking forward to both seeing Alex again and showing Lindz that he didn't need her anymore.

***

Dannie looked up as Alex burst into the apartment. "Where is the fire?" she demanded, only half joking.

"Dannie, we need to get around!" Alex exclaimed. She headed for her bedroom. Miffed, Dannie got up and followed.

"What the hell for?"

"A party in Cleveland. You got a blind date." Alex started rifling threw her closet. Dannie leaned in the doorway frowning. "I don't like blind dates." she informed. "And Cleveland is a long trip."

"Very." Alexandria pulled out a long black party dress. "You can wear this." She tossed it at Dannie.

"Alex, as much as I love this dress, I'm not going." Dannie said firmly.

"Please. Mark is hooking you up with someone." Alex begged. "Do this for me."

"Wait a minute, you mean this is a part that Mark Callaway is going too?"

"Yes. Vince McMahon is throwing it."

"Hell yes I'm going!" Dannie laughed. "This is going to be fun." She stopped laughing as Alex held a red dress up to herself. "No fair. You're wearing that dress and I'm stuck with the damn black one!"

"You don't have any decent dresses and this one is my favorite. You ever touch it and I'll break your fingers." Alex threatened.

"Whatever." Dannie walked away mumbling to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

They both had just finished getting around when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Dannie shouted, running out of the bathroom. She hitched up her skirt so she could move easier.

"Dannie! Put your dress down!" shrieked Alex.

Dannie ignored her and opened the door. She dropped her dress as she looked up and up and up until she finally reached Mark's amused smile and dark green eyes. He seemed to be laughing inwardly at her. "Hi again." she greeted.

"Hello Dannie. You look... different. Is Alexandria ready?"

"I think so." Dannie turned around. "Alex, he's here!"

Alex covered her face with a groan. "Why me?" she asked herself.

"She's in her room. Go get her." Dannie instructed.

Mark looked at her in surprise. He wasn't used to people ordering him around like that. "I don't think so."

She pulled him inside, then shoved him towards the hallway. "Just go in. She's decent." Dannie gave him a hard push.

With a shrug he did. He knocked lightly before pushing the door open. He stopped when he seen her standing there. "Wow."

Alex spun around in surprise. "Mark!"

He found himself tongue tied for once. "You look... gorgeous."

She blushed. "Thanks. You look handsome." She looked him up and down. "In fact, I didn't think you could clean up like that."

Mark turned a little red. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue undershirt. He was slightly uncomfortable but he'd deal with it. "Um... Thanks."

Dannie appeared. "There now, you two are acting like school kids. Isn't that funny?"

"Dannie..." They both trailed off.

"Let's go." she chuckled.

Stifling laughs, they left.

***

Glenn was waiting in front of the building when the three arrived. Mark helped the two women out of the car. He gestured to Dannie.

"Glenn, meet your date for the night. Her name is Dannie. Dannie, this is my friend Glenn."

Glenn strolled up to her with a confident smile. "Nice to meet you Dannie." he greeted softly.

Dannie looked up at him speechless. After Alexandria elbowed her she spoke, "Nice to meet you too."

He took her arm and led her inside. Dannie looked back at Alex with a smile. "He's hot!" she mouthed.

Mark held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with a smile.

When they were inside Alex immediately felt out of place. She looked around and seen World wrestling Federation superstars all over and felt like she was an outsider. As if sensing her feelings, mark whispered, "Remember what I told you. You're just as good as the rest of these people."

Alex nodded. "If you say so."

"I know so." Mark frowned as Lindsay and Paul walked by. Lindz flashed him a small smile but she gave Alex a glare.

Alexandria shrunk back. "Who is that woman?" she asked in a whisper.

"That's Lindsay. Don't pay any attention to her. She's just a witch."

"Oh."

Mark looked down at Alex. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure. but I should warn you, I'm a sucky dancer." she joked.

He pulled her out into the middle of the floor with a smile. "I'm an excellent one. I'll teach you."

"You're not very modest."

"Not often." he agreed pleasantly. Mark took the lead, patiently showing her the steps. Alex would often laugh at her own mistakes. Mark soon found himself comparing her to Lindsay. "If Lindz would've messed up, she would have ran away crying." he thought. "Not Alex. She just keeps on trying."

"Mark, the song has stopped." Alexandria whispered, looking up at him.

He looked down, becoming lost in her clear gray eyes. Without really thinking, he bent down to kiss her. Alex froze for a minute but then returned it. Mark deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alex ran her hands up his neck, burying them in his long hair.

"Hey! Get a room!" Brian called out with a laugh. Everyone else in the room started laughing as well.

Mark and Alex pulled away from each other, not paying any attention to the others. They were to lost in each other's eyes. "Alex..." he whispered, trailing off.

"Mark...."

"Yo man, cutting in." Alex was swept away by Paul.

Mark moved to claim her back but Lindz stepped in his path. "Care to dance?" she asked with her winning smile. Mark looked down at her uncertainly. "Please, Marky?"

"Fine." he sighed. He took her into his arms. "What do you want Lindz?"

She looked innocent. "Who said I wanted anything? I just thought we could dance. We are friends, you know."

"Yeah."

"So, who's the new woman?" she asked casually.

"You mean Alexandria?" A slow smile spread across his face. "She's my date."

"Oh..." Lindsay nodded knowingly. "She looks like a real nice little girl."

"She is."

Alex looked up at Paul. "Why'd you do that?" she demanded.

"Because I wanted to dance with you. I seen you at the show the other night." he smiled down at her. "My name is Paul. What's yours?"

"Alexandria." she looked around for Mark but couldn't see him.

"He's around here somewhere." Paul told her. "You can forget him for a bit."

"But I came with him!"

Paul frowned. "Alexandria, chill out. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Alex forced herself to relax. Paul smiled when he felt her do this.

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Not really."

"Are you and Mark serious?" he asked.

Alex frowned. "We're just friends. Are you and Lindsay serious?"

He chuckled. "Not really. She's just messing with me until she finds someone stupid."

"If you're letting her mess with you, I'd say she found her man." Alex replied coolly.

Paul's eyes narrowed somewhat. "Hey, it's more of a friend thing."

"Don't go getting defensive on me. You're the one who said it." Alex peered over his shoulder. "Are Lindsay and Mark friends?"

"Why?"

"Because they're dancing together."

With a smile, he said, "They were going out. In fact, they broke up just last night."

Alex's face fell. She quickly put a smile on though. "Oh... That's to bad."

"Who knows, they could always get back together." Paul laughed. "I think she's just using me to irk him off. But then he began talking to you and it was her getting irked."

Alex's mind was spinning. Lindsay had been using Paul to hurt Mark. Had Mark been using her to do the same thing to Lindsay? It was all becoming clear now. First, Mark was just going to brush her off. Then something made him change his mind. They had been standing next to Paul and Lindsay when he hugged her and flicked her earlobe. Then he had suddenly changed when he had gotten the phone call earlier. From nervous about something to confidant and almost... vengeful. "Oh God..." she whispered.

Paul looked down at her concerned. "Alex, are you all right? You're looking very pale."

"I... I need to get out of here!" Alex pulled away from him, struggling to keep the tears in. She ran across the room, heading for the exit.

"Alexandria!" Paul called out. He took off after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Mark looked up when he heard Paul. He seen Alex disappear out the door. "Lindz, I need to go."

"What for?" she demanded annoyed. "To go see what made that little girl cry?"

"Lindz, I mean it." he pushed her back. "She looked upset."

"Of course she did. You abandoned her to dance with me." A pleased smile crossed Lindsay's face.

Mark ignored her and took off in the direction that Alex and Paul had gone. He found them sitting on the steps. Paul had his arms around her comfortingly. Alex was sobbing onto his shoulder. "Alex? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She tensed. "Go away." came her muffled voice.

"Go away? What'd I do?"

Paul glared up at him. "She said go away mark. Do it."

"Alex, I..."

Alex stood up. "Tell Dannie I'll see her back in Canton." She ran down the steps and then off down the block.

With an ugly look at Mark, Paul got up and followed her.

Confused, Mark went back inside. He had no clue what the hell had just happened.

"Alex, wait up!"

Alexandria sighed. she stopped to wait. "What Paul?"

"Let me take you home." he offered.

"I can grab a bus, thank you."

"Please, I feel like this is partly my fault." he looked apologetic. "Please?"

Alex smiled sadly. "Okay."

He took her hand and led her back to the building. From there he drove her back to Canton.

"Yo Mark, thanks for hooking me up!" Glenn greeted when he seen his friend.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Dannie, Alexandria just left. She said she'd see you back at the apartment."

Dannie frowned and pulled herself out of Glenn's arms. "What happened? What did you do to her?"

"I don't know. She was pretty pissed though."

Dannie sighed. "I'll be back. I'm going to call and leave a message on the machine."

The corners of Glenn's mouth curled up into a knowing grin. "What for?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "What do you think?"

As soon as Dannie was gone, Glenn pulled Mark into an empty corridor. There he punched Mark as hard as he could. Mark fell back onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, feeling his jaw.

"Because what you did to Alex." Glenn spat.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Mark. You used her." Glenn towered over Mark angrily. "You made her think that you liked her, when all you were doing was using her to get back at Lindz for what she did to you! And that kiss... You really messed her up. Are you proud of yourself Mark?"

Mark stood up, eyeing Glenn warily. "I didn't use her."

Glenn balled his fists and lashed out again. This time Mark stayed up. But a trickle of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. "Keep lying Mark. I'll keep hitting."

Mark hung his head. "Okay, maybe I did."

"Maybe?" Glenn took a menacing step forward.

"Okay okay. I did use her. I wanted to make Lindz jealous and in the process I messed with a very nice woman. I'm sorry."

"It ain't me you should be apologizing too. It's Alex."

"I doubt she's going to talk to me." Mark muttered. "She probably hates me."

"And I don't blame her." Glenn replied calmly. "You deserve it. Did you even like her Mark? Or was it all just an act?"

Mark took a moment to think about it. "I think I more than just like her. When I kissed her, that wasn't to make anyone jealous. That was just... spontaneous."

"Oh god, first you set out to use her, then you start to fall in love." Glenn sighed dramatically. "You are screwy."

"Seems that way. You're not going to punch me again are you?"

"Not yet. If you want to try to fix this, then I suggest you go after her."

Mark sighed. "I think I'd better wait until tomorrow. You know, give her some time to cool off."

"That's a good idea too."

***

When Paul and Alexandria got back to Canton, it was about midnight. Paul walked her up to the apartment. After unlocking the door, Alex said, "Thanks for bringing me home Paul. That was really nice of you."

He smiled. "It was the least I could do after what happened."

She stepped inside. "I'd invite you in but it's rather late and I'm just going to go to bed. Night Paul." She went to shut the door but he blocked it. "Paul, please move."

He pushed her back, stepped in, and then shut the door behind him. "Don't be a stick Alex. It's still early."

"Paul, I want you to leave right now." she told him firmly.

"C'mon babe. Loosen up some." he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "Learn to live a little."

"One night stands ain't living!" she spat. "Now let me go!"

"In a minute..." he murmured, bending down to kiss her.

Alex pressed against his chest as he bruised her lips. She turned her head to the side. "Paul, knock it off!"

His answer was to run his hands down her backside. "Don't you want me Alexandria? I want you." he pressed her body against his. "Can't you feel how much I want you?"

"Stop it! Paul, I mean it!" she screamed. In an act of desperation and anger, she managed to bring her knee up, connecting with her intended target.

"Holy hell!" he dropped to his knees in agony, clutching his injured manhood.

Alex pulled a baseball bat she and Dannie kept from behind the couch. "Get the hell out of my house." she told him.

"Alex..." he pulled himself to his feet. "I didn't mean to..."

She swung the bat back threateningly. "I mean it Paul!"

Paul backed for the door. He opened it and moved to the hallway. "Alex, you don't...."

She slammed the door in his face, then locked the bolts. Paul pounded on it for a moment then left. She slumped against the wall and buried her face in her hands. First Mark had used her and then Paul had tried to force her. "This is not my night." she moaned aloud.

Getting up, she went to her bedroom. She flicked on the light to examine her dress. The side seam had torn from her struggling. Starting to cry again, Alex fell into the bed.

***

Alexandria was woken to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Sleepily, she got up and went to answer it. Standing before her was Mark. Needless to say, she woke up rather quickly. "What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

"I need to talk to you." he said firmly. "Right now."

"No, not now. Not ever. Go away."

Mark nudged his way past her. "Alex, please just hear me out."

She sighed and shut the door. "Hurry the hell up."

"Would you sit down please?"

"I'd rather stand." she told him icily.

"Then I'll sit." he sat down on the couch. "I understand why you're mad at me. I had no right to use you like I did. What made it worse is the fact that I was leading you on. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry."

Alex smiled bitterly. "You're sorry? that's nice Mark. You made me look like a fool and you're sorry for it. Thanks, I really appreciate that. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

"I don't like sarcasm."

"And I don't like men like you. So leave now. You've said what you came to say." she pointed towards the door. "Get out."

Mark stood up. "Alexandria, I am not done yet. so shut up and hear me out."

"I'm tired of you Mark. Now leave and don't make me ask you again."

He peered at her closely. "Alex? Why is your lip swollen?" he reached out to touch her side. "And what happened to your dress?"

She stepped back away from him. "None of your business Mark."

"Did Paul hurt you last night?"

"I said it was none of your damn business!"

He pulled her to him. "Alex, please dont hate me! For God's sake don't."

She sneered. "No, you don't. You don't even know me."

He smiled down and caressed the side of her face tenderly. "I know you carry pens and notebooks in your jean pockets. I know that you write great books. I know that you wear 'Sweet Honesty'."

"You seen that bottle in my room!" she protested. "And you never heard of my books until I told you. You've never even read anything of mine!"

" 'After all, men were only able to see what they would allow themselves too. And if something was beyond their comprehension of frightened them, men wouldn't allow themselves to see it. Maybe that was his problem. he was to frightened and didn't understand what he was now seeing. Maybe that's why he had allowed himself to be blind to it for such a long time'." Mark quoted. "Alex, after you left last night, I walked back to my hotel. On my way I passed a bookstore. for some reason, I went in and bought a copy of your book. Believe it or not I stayed up most of last night reading it."

Tears filled Alexs eyes. "Mark, why are you doing this?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have used you like I did. I thought that I could hurt Lindz. But I see now that the only thing I did was hurt you and you didn't deserve to be hurt like that." he took a deep breath. "I want to get to now you better. I never really believed in love taking place in a matter of days, especially after breaking up with someone but... I do now. when I kissed you last night, I wasn't doing it to make Lindz jealous or to show off. I did it because it felt so right. Couldn't you feel it?"

"Yes." she admitted softly. "But how do I know that you're not just doing all this to use me again? How can I trust you?"

Mark raised her chin up so she was facing him. He lowered his mouth onto hers in a gentle kiss. "Because I love you." He brushed his lips across her cheek. "Because I don't want to hurt you anymore." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Because you know what I'm saying is true."

She leaned against him with her eyes closed. Letting him hold and soothe her. "I believe you Mark." she said finally. "I don't know why but I do."

He sat back down, pulling her on his lap. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you ever again. I swear it." Mark hugged her again.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. They sat there just holding each other. Both feeling like they had finally found what they had been looking for their entire lives.

"This feel so... so right. Like it was destined." Alex whispered.

"It was." Mark looked down at her. "now will you please tell me what happened last night between you and Paul?"

She sighed. "You're not going to drop it are you?"

"I could always go ask him."

"And get a half truth." Alex peered up at him. "He brought me here and shoved his way inside. Then he was kissing me, putting his hands where they didn't belong so I kneed him in the nuts and kicked his ass out."

Mark eyed her suspiciously. "Is that all?"

She appeared to think about it. "Oh yeah... One more thing."

"What?"

"I forgot to mention, he squeals like a woman."

Mark held her tightly to him. "Oh God Alexandria. You are something else. That's for sure."

"What do you think you are? Normal?"

"Abnormal."

"That's putting it rather mildly."

Mark grinned down at her. "Mildly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very." Alex looked over at the stand. "Press that button on the answering machine please."

Mark leaned over and did. Dannie's voice came on.

"Hey Alex, heard you left. That was mean of you. Listen, I'm not going to be home tonight because I'm going to be... busy... with glen. See ya whenever!"

"She's definitely a whacko." Alex muttered. "But then again she lives with me."

"Are you putting yourself down?"

Alex looked surprised. "No, I'm being honest."

"Ouch. That stung."

She looked confused for a second then burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it that way! Sorry Mark!"

He smiled. "Okay, I feel better now." he kissed her again. "Alex, could you do me a favor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Not that you have or anything but just incase, please don't ever call me Marky."

Alex nodded seriously. "Okay, but you have to promise to never ever call me al."

Mark grinned. "You got a deal."

She pulled him down to her. "Let's seal the deal shall we?"

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

A year and nine months later

"Hey listen," Mark began. "I've told you this over and over again, you are just as good as the rest of these people. To me, you're even better."

Alexandria smiled. "You are so sweet. Even if you are a liar. But I'm still nervous."

"Chill out Alex." said Glenn from across the room. "It's your first night, you can be nervous but not when you start making me nervous."

"Glenn, shut your mouth and out your mask on!" Dannie ordered. "Don't make me kick your butt all over this arena."

That got them all to laugh. "Dannie, I don't think you could beat him up even if you weren't pregnant." Alex told her.

"That's right, pick on the knocked up lady." Dannie pouted.

Glenn kneeled down infront of her and kissed her enormous belly. "I love you though Dannie. Even if you do currently weigh more than I do."

"You guys stop harassing her." Mark jumped in.

"Can it Dead Man." Alex teased.

"Now you're asking for it." he growled.

"I ask for it all the time!"

Mark crossed his arms. "That's lewd."

"And coarse."

"And very Glenn-ish."

"Leave me out of this!" Glenn instructed.

"Peoples, it's time for ya'all to be out in the ring." Dannie said, looking up at the clock. "Good luck Al."

"Thanks Dan."

"They're men!" Glenn shrieked. "Aaahhh!"

"Aaahhh!" Mark joined in.

Alex and Dannie both punched their men. Mark just laughed, while Glenn rubbed his arm. he looked down and seen that her wedding ring had left an indentation in his skin.

"That hurt." he sniffled.

"I'll kiss it better later." she promised.

Mark rolled his eyes while taking Alexs hand. "Married people."

"Sick." Alex added, sticking out her tongue.

Glenn adjusted his mask. "Bite the dog."

"I refuse to bite you Glenn. And I'm not about to let Alex bite you either." mark replied smugly.

"Let's go."

Alexandria picked up her notebook and pen. "I'm ready."

Chuckling, Mark led the way out.

Alex went out first. She wasn't using any music so the only noise was the audience yelling. She made her way over to where the announcers, time keepers, and others were. she took a seat next to the time keeper and prepared to take notes on the match. This was her new job. she'd do articles for Raw magazine on the superstars and their matches. Mark had shown Vince some of her small pieces and she was almost immediately offered a job. Of course she had accepted.

Mark and Glenn came out with their tag title belts. Being in character, they didn't acknowledge her presence. to them she was just another employee. Then their opponents, the Dudley Boyz, came out.

Alex watched the entire match carefully, occasionally taking a moment to jot something down. she made sure that what she wrote wasn't biased or more praising to one team or the other. When the match was over, Taker and Kane had won of course, she got her stuff and left.

"Hey Alex! Come quick!" Jeff Hardy yelled, running to meet her. "Dannie is havin her baby!"

Alex ran with him back to the parking lot. There Dannie was being loaded into an ambulance. "Honey, are you okay?" Alex asked nervously.

Dannie forced a smile. "Great. Where is that ugly husband of mine?"

"Right here." Glenn came bounding up. "Is there room for me?"

The EMT's looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Hurry up."

Glenn got inside with them. "See you guys at the hospital right?"

Mark nodded, wrapping his arms around Alexandrias waist. "Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay."

They watched as the ambulance drove away. Mark and Ale went to get their stuff and then followed.

Sometime later, Desiree Rose Jacobs was born. mark and Alex got the honor of being named the god parents. Everyone stayed at the hospital until a doctor made them leave. Everyone but Glenn, Dannie was threatening to surgical procedures of her own if he couldn't stay.

Later, while laying in bed at their hotel, Mark rolled over to face Alex and asked, "Baby, will you marry me?"

Alex's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked down to see if he was messing with her. "Mark, are you serious?"

He sat up, reached over to the stand, and held out a small box. "Very."

With shaking hands Alex opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a heart shaped diamond mount. "Oh my God, Mark!" she covered her mouth to keep from bawling.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he was chewing his lips nervously.

"It's a yes!" Alexandria tossed her arms around him. "Yes!"

He sighed in relief. "Had me scared for a second there." mark laid back down, pulling her down on top of him. "I'm not ready to die of a panic attack."

"Face it, you're just not ready to die." Alex teased, lightly stroking his chest.

"Not yet."

"Mark?"

"What hon?"

Alex looked at him with searching eyes. "Do you honestly want to marry me? Or do you just feel obligated to do this?"

"Why would I feel obligated?" he asked for bewildered.

"Because we've been together for so long."

Mark laughed softly. "Alex, I love you. And I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Unless of course, you're not ready for that."

"Let me think on it."

"Hey!"

Alex grabbed his head in between her hands to make him look at her. "You know I'm just kidding." Then she kissed him passionately.

Mark smiled against her lips. When she pulled back he wiped the hair out of her face lovingly. "You're still something else."

"Yeah, your fiancée." she replied.

"That too." Mark closed his eyes as she kissed his chest. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't think that he'd be able to go on after losing Lindz, he was wrong.

THE END


End file.
